


Blinded.

by TheOneWhoLovesPhyscopaths



Category: DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhoLovesPhyscopaths/pseuds/TheOneWhoLovesPhyscopaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dr Harleen Quin-zel, I live for these moments with you." </p>
<p>Dr Harleen Quinzel has to step up her game, once she knows she has The Joker as a patient./She thought she was curing him, but she was falling in love..</p>
<p>Story of how Harleen Quinzel transformed into Harley Quinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep Strong.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an amazing writer, but I'm trying my best.
> 
> Enjoy.

Harleen Quinzel was on her way to Arkham Asylum, for her first session with The Joker. Her hand was on the steering wheel, gripped tightly as her nerves got to her. Everyone in Gotham know's who The Joker is, he was the one people feared when they heard his laugh in the streets they would run far away as possible. Harleen looked in the car mirror, making sure she looked perfect, for the first impression. She wore her white lab coat with a red buttoned up shirt (not all buttoned), with a short tight black skirt and black heels. She had her glasses on, with her hair in a tight bun. She arrived, applying lip gloss on before entering her office and waiting for the call.

Harleen felt like she was waiting forever. Before her office phone rang. "He's ready."  
"Bout time." Harleen mumbled, before getting up and heading to the therapy room. She peaked in, seeing him strapped down to a chaise lounge.  
"I want to go in.. alone." She demanded.  
"You sure?" A guard asked, looking at her like she was crazy.  
"Positive. I got to earn the trust." She glared, as The Guard demanded for the others to leave.  
"We'll be outside if you need us." The guard said, backing off and shutting the door.  
"Why is it so hard to see? That the bat is exactly like me?" The Joker sang, as Harleen sat next to him.  
"Why do people cry? When I laugh?" He growled. Harleen's heart began to race, maybe it was a bad idea to be left alone with The Joker.  
"Why can't I be-" Harleen coughed, interrupting him.  
"It's rude to interrupt." The Joker snarled, not making eye contact just yet.  
"Sorry, Joker." Harleen said, before opening her book to take notes. "Carry on."  
"Hmm, your voice sounds like angels." The Joker commented, making Harleen blush.  
He turned, eyeing Dr Quinzel up and down. He smiled, staring right at her. "What have I done so good, to deserve this." He purred, struggling in his chains as he tried to touch her. "Tell me princess, what's your name?" He asked.  
"Dr Harleen Quinzel." She said, feeling all to flushed to start a conversation.  
"Dr.. Harley.. Quinn." He muttered to himself. "WAIT NO! Harley Quinn." His smile grew wider, showing his silver teeth. "Do your friends call you Harley?"  
"I don't have.. many friends." Harleen said, feeling her heart drop.  
"Well Harley, you do now." He laughed loudly.  
"Can I ask a question?" Harleen asked, wanting to know more.  
"Urgh, why ask questions? When you can make answers yourself." He sneered, before snapping his head towards Harleen, making her jump. "Go on.."  
"What happened to your.. teeth?" She asked, her eyes never leaving his.  
"I had a makeover.. My FRIEND helped me out." He smiled, clicking his teeth together.  
Harleen wrote this down, happy that she's getting answers.  
"I have a question." Joker smiled.  
"Go on." Harleen bit her lip.  
"You single?" He winked, making Harleen blush as his laughter filled Arkham Asylum.  
"Y-yes." Harleen wanted to mentally slap herself, why is she giving him answers?   
"Good. By the way, call me Mr J. Not 'The Joker'. It's hard to make jokes, when you're locked up." He chuckled. Harleen felt her heart dropped. Wait. Did she feel sorry for him?  
"Quinzel, time's up!" Dr Jeremiah Arkham shouted, banging on the door.  
"Okay!" She snapped back, making Mr J smile.  
"You tell him who's boss." J said, as Harleen got up. "You are truly beautiful, you know Dr Quin-zel."  
"T-thank you. So are you." She covered her mouth. "WHY DID I SAY THAT?!" She said to herself.  
"You shouldn't talk to yourself, people may think you're crazy." Mr J laughed loudly, as Harleen opened the door and left.

Damn, Harleen. You're falling hard. She thought to herself.


	2. Hell-o.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harleen's wondering why she hasn't been called to speak to The Joker yet..

Harleen been sitting in her chair for hours, waiting for the call to see Mr J.. Her mind kept wandering to him, no matter what she did. She was in love, but wasn't going to admit it.

"Dr Quinzel, what are you still doing here?" She seen Dr Crane standing in the door way.  
"I'm waiting for the call to see The Joker.." Harleen said.  
"Oh you didn't hear. He's in.. erm.. trouble." Dr Crane mumbled, refusing to make eye contact. Harleen stood up and walked over to Dr Crane pulling him down by his collar as he winced in fear.  
"Where is he?" She said, threw her gritted teeth.  
"Follow me." Dr Crane gulped, as Harleen let go. Both of them made their way to the cells, seeing Mr J being beat up.  
"Learn your lesson, Joker!" Guards laughed, as they kicked him.  
"Stop!" Harleen screamed. Pushing the guards off him. "Get out." She said, the guards took no notice and looked at eachother confused.   
"I SAID GET OUT!" She screamed.   
"Miss, it was Dr Crane's orders.. The Joker hit him, after how much he was 'talking' about you." A guard spoke.  
"I don't care, leave him alone!" She snapped. Making the guards walk out and saw Dr Crane walking away.  
"It's okay.. Everything's okay." Harleen whispered into The Joker's ear. Stroking his green hair softly.  
"Question.." He winced in pain. "Have I broke another tooth?" He asked, showing his damaged teeth.  
"Them fuckers.." She whispered. "Yes, but we'll get you looked after."  
"Dr Crane.." Mr J spat, "He was talking about how much of a nice body you had."   
"Yeah? Well he's not having any of it." She said, disgust with Dr Crane.  
All of a sudden Mr J's mood changed, he began screaming and laughing. The Guards rushed in, pushing Harleen out. She tried fighting back, but there was to many. "Mr J!" She shouted, then she saw The Joker biting three men before getting knocked out and put in a straight jacket.

"I want my appointment now!" Harleen demanded, as she entered Dr Jeremiah Arkham office.  
"Harleen, what? It's 11 at night. The Joker is in no condition for this." Dr Jeremiah Arkham said being shocked that she was still here.  
"I didn't fight for this, for three months to get nothing. I want my questions answered." She growled, feeling really angry right now.  
"To bad. The Joker is EVIL Dr Quinzel. Come back tomorrow. But for now, get me the notes from your appointment. " He waved her off, not caring.  
"Fine." She sighed in defeat, fixing her bun before storming out. 'The Joker is evil, Harleen. Stay out' Voices in her head repeated, she refused to listen but then gave up letting them in, she knew she had to stop her obsession but how? Swinging her office door open, she saw a flower and a note on the table. 'Come and see me, Mr J x'. She smiled at the note, but then questioned how it got here. She slid the note in her lab coat pocket. Grabbing her notes from their appointment and making her way back to Jeremiah office.   
"I'm impressed." Dr Jeremiah Arkham eyed the notes. "You're the only one, he's opened up to.. like this." Harleen blushed, hasn't The Joker ever been open before? Harleen looked at the clock, before realising she had to see Mr J.  
"See you tomorrow, Dr. It's late." Harleen smiled, waving goodbye.

She made her way to the cells, seeing all prisoners sitting miserable.  
"Hey gorgeous." She heard a woman wolf whistle.  
"Hi? And you are?" Harleen asked, wondering how a woman can be so flirty.  
"Poison Ivy. Want to.. help me escape?" She whispered, giggling making Harleen laugh along.   
"Not today." Harley snapped, serious tone making the woman smirk.  
"Nice meeting you.. DR!" She said, turning her back towards Harleen in disappointment.  
Harleen huffed, before walking to The Joker's cell. "Harley, Harley, Harley.." She heard him sing.  
"Mr J?" She said making The Joker sit up from his bed. She pounted, realising he still had a straight jacket on. 'No Harleen, stay strong!' A voice in her head said. "Dr!" He smiled, walking up to the bars.  
"Care to explain how a flower with a note ended up in my office?" She asked, giving him back the objects.  
"I put them there!" He smiled brightly and Harleen noticed they already fixed his teeth.  
"Well, wouldn't the guards love to know you was out of your cell." She smirked.  
"Don't be a tell tale, Harley Quinn." Joker growled. "HA! Harley Quinn reminds me of a.."  
"Clown. I heard it all before." Harleen rolled her eyes.  
"It's a name that makes me laugh." The Joker said, Harleen got bored and began walking away.  
"Like I have someone in here who I can, relate too." Harleen stopped in her tracks, smirking at the fact The Joker's comment.  
"Goodbye, Mr J! See you in tomorrow." She turned around, blowing him a kiss.

\------Tomorrow-----

Harleen came in work, first thing in the afternoon. She slept in, after staying up all night thinking of The Joker, it wasn't her fault. She just couldn't sleep.. She HAD to know more.   
"Harleen you're late!" Dr Leland (Harleen colleague) said.  
"I'm sorry. Is he ready?" Harleen asked, rushing in and passing Leland her coffee.   
"Yep. He was up all night, thinking about you." Leland smiled at Dr Quinzel.  
"Okay, thanks. Do I look okay?" Harleen asked.  
"He's a patient, Dr Quinel. Not someone you need to impress." Dr Leland laughed.  
"HA! I know Joan. See you later." Harleen smiled, walking off to the room.  
Mr J was already sitting there, swaying side to side and keeping his head low. It look like he didn't want to make eye contact with any of the guards.  
"Mr J, hi." Harleen said, opening the door. "Leave." She said to the guards, who rolled their eyes and left.  
"Quinzel, you should stop demanding. It turns me on." Joker smirked, as he saw her cheeks turn bright pink.  
"Sorry, Mr J. They just don't listen, unless you raise your voice." She said, sitting across from him.   
Today they was sat at a table, Harleen didn't know why but she didn't complain either.  
"Question!" Joker shouted, trying to raise his hand but realized he was still in a straight jacket.  
"Go on.." Harleen sighed.  
"What your middle name?" Joker asked.  
"Frances." Harleen simply replied, before opening her book and placing it on the table.  
"Harleen Frances Quinzel. Beautiful." The Joker looked in her eyes and his smile dropped. "My father use to abuse me. Hit me all the time, even when I did nothing wrong. I never saw him laugh. But then one day, he took me to a circus. He laughed so hard, that it made me laugh."  
Harleen was shocked that The Joker just opened up to her. She wrote it down, secretly not wanting to break Mr J's trust.  
"Mr J, I'm sorry." Harleen pounted, her heart aching for her patient.  
"It's fine." The Joker struggled in his straight jacket before giving Harleen pleading eyes. "Harleen, I got an itch. Will you be a doll?"  
"Course. I mean, yeah where?" Harleen answered, happy she gets to touch The Joker.. Even though that sounds creepy.  
"Here." He pointed at his nose. Harleen got up and walked over to the Joker, her heels were the only sound in the room. She bent down, so she was on eye level with The Joker. She stared right into them as she itched his nose.  
"Happy?" She asked, her eyes still not leaving them.  
"Better than ever." He smirked.  
Harleen accidentally knocked over her book as she walked backwards because she didn't want to look away and break their eye contact.  
She bent over, picking them up before hearing a whistle. "Nice panties, you got their." The Joker winked and Harleen's face went bright red.  
"T-thank you." She blushed.  
"Want to know what else happened with my dad?" The Joker said, changing subject and saving Harleen the embarrasment.  
"Yes, please." She basically begged.  
"The clowns made my dad laugh so hard, by having their pants to there ankles. So the next night I had his best sunday pants around my ankles and I said 'woohoo dad, look at me!'" Harleen and The Joker laughed so hard together.  
"Then he broke my nose." The Joker said, in a serious tone. Harleen gasped, hearing her heart break.  
"But hey, that's the downside of comedy. You're always taking shots from the folks who just don't get the joke like my dad.. Or BATMAN." The Joker growled.  
"Time's up." A guard said, appearing in.  
"Okay, give me a second." Harleen got up and walked over to the Joker. "I promise to always laugh with you." She smiled.  
"Thanks Harleen, it's been good.. laughing with you." The Joker showed his silver teeth as he smiled wide.

Harleen left the room, smiling at the progress she made. She gave the notes to Dr Leland to give to Dr J Arkham before she headed home.  
And in that night she got a call from Dr Leland.  
"Harleen!" Dr Leland shouted down the phone.  
"Yes?" Harleen asked, wondering what's the panic.  
"It's The Joker.. h-he escaped!" Dr Leland said.  
Harleen gasped, dropping the phone.

This can't be true..


	3. Well then..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman returns The Joker and Harleen doesn't seem pleased.

"Erm, Dr Quinzel." Dr Joan popped her head in, seeing Harleen's head on her desk. They all thought she was stressed from The Joker's escape, but actually she was heart broken. Harleen lifted her head up, ignoring the mascara running down her face and all over her paperwork.  
"The Joker's back and Dr Amadeus Arkham demanded you to see him and have a session." Joan said.  
Harleen jumped up. "He's back?!" She asked, in disbelief.  
"Yeah, Batman caught him." Joan said and Harleen never ran so fast in her life. She saw The Joker sat on a chair in the room and Batman hovering over him.  
"He's all yours." Batman growled, before walking away.  
"Yeah, thanks bats." She said, sarcastically.  
"You're welcome!" She heard him shout, rolling her eyes she picked The Joker up and surprisingly, slapped him.  
"Well hello to you again, too." The Joker smirked.  
"How could you? I thought I was curing you!" Harleen pounted, disappointed with The Joker.  
"You are, Dr Quin-zel." The Joker said, lifting his head up so he can see in her eyes. Harleen gasped as she seen the bruises on The Joker's face. She reached out to touch them, as she stroked his cheek. Joker leaned into her touch and breathed shakily.  
Harleen realized what she was doing and pulled away immediately. "Why did you run away?"  
The Joker growled in annoyance. "It's not you.. It's them. They treat me like a monster. Just like how my dad use to treat me."  
"Who's them?" Harleen asked.  
"Look around you." He said and Harleen did. "The guards. Doctors, who run test on me. Many, people in here treat me like a monster. Apart from you, Harleen. It's why I like you." The Joker smiled and Harleen smiled back.  
"Well, everyone needs to feel loved now and then." Harleen said, sheepishly.  
The Joker laughed and Harleen giggled with him, before they both stopped and stared into each other's smile.  
"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your smile is?" The Joker flirted and Harleen blushed.  
"Has anyone ever told you?" Harleen felt her heart race up. Why did she say that?  
The Joker laughed really loud, like a maniac, before dropping his head and saying. "Tick, tock. How bout we start tomorrow on a good side?"   
"Sure. Um, one question to ask. I need to walk away with at least one answer." Harleen blushed, knowing the guards will be coming in, in a moment.  
"Go ahead." Joker licked his lips and leaned over the table.  
"What's your favorite animal?" Harleen asked. 'Really Harleen, that question?' A voice in her head said, making her wanting to mentally slap herself but she's got to stay professional.  
"A kitty." The Joker simply replied. "Reminds me of you." He added, winking.  
"Okay, thank you Mr J. I'll see you tomorrow and let's hope for no more escaping." Harleen joked and was happy when The Joker laughed.  
"Time's up." Dr Crane came in, saying.  
She saw the anger in The Joker's eyes as she was being escorted out by Dr Crane. She felt him wrap his arm around her waist and Harleen pushed Dr Crane off and she heard The Joker's laugh in a distance.

\----------- TOMORROW -------------

Harleen came in, super early the next day and surprised the staff with muffins.  
"What's this for?" Aaron Cash asked, suspiciously.  
"I'm just happy with the progress I made lately." She danced around, making all the other staff members laugh.  
"With The Joker? Bullshit." Dr Crane spat, Harleen glared right at him.  
"She actually has." Dr Jeremiah Arkham interrupted. "She knows his favorite animal, she knows his dad use to abuse-"  
"I would like the information to be kept between me, you and The Joker please." Harleen said, smiling innocently.  
"Of course." Dr J Arkham agreed. Harleen felt Dr Crane's eyes on her all the time. Before she could say something Dr. Amaedus Arkham walked in.  
"Dr Quinzel, he's ready." He said and Harleen got her books ready.  
"See y'all in a bit." She blew a kiss and waved goodbye, before walking quickly to the room.  
She checked in her pocket, smiling in relief as The Joker's gift was still there.  
Harleen smiled brightly taking her seat across from Mr J, she didn't even have to tell the Guards to go out they was use to it by now.  
Harleen and The Joker leaned in really close to each other, before both smiling and the room going silent.

"Dr Quin-zel, I live for these moments with you." The Joker smiled.  
Harleen blushed, before putting her book on the table. "I got you something." She remembered, reaching in her pocket.  
"What is it?" The Joker raised his eyebrows, surprised with Harleen for getting him a gift.  
"A kitty!" Her smile went wider, as she waved it around.  
"How thoughtful." The Joker smiled. "You know I trust you right?"   
"Yes." Harleen simply replied.  
"I need a intsy, bintsy favor." The Joker moved his head side to side.  
"Anything!" Harleen wanted to slap herself for sounding so needy. "I mean, yeah?"  
"I need a machine gun." The Joker smiled, still moving his head side to side.  
Harleen smile dropped "A.. Machine.. Gun?"  
The Joker nodded, before laughing loudly.  
Harleen shook her head.   
"Come on, Harley!" He shouted. "Arn't you tired of being a slave? Me and You.. We can rule Gotham, wait no.. We can rule the world!"  
Harleen thought about it, I mean if she says no now. She'll be lonely, The Joker is the only one who brought happiness to her.  
"I'll see what I can do.. Bye, Mr J." Harleen got up and fixed herself. "Guards!" She shouted and they walked in, she gave Joker a wink before walking off.

-Hours Later-  
Harleen went into a room, with a bed with straps on and a whole lot of first aid stuff. It was then she heard gun shots and people screaming.  
"The Joker is loose. I repeat The Joker is loose." Harleen heard a guard shout down his walkie talkie. At that moment, Harleen's heart stopped. She panicked and was looking around the room for a place to hide. But she was to late. A man in a suit, came in with another man shooting the guards. The man in the suit, pinned Harleen down on the bed. "Get off me! Get off me!" Harleen shouted. The man strapped her down and left the room, guarding the outside.  
Harleen looked around, in panic. 'What's happening?' She kept asking herself. Minutes later, she heard the door opening and footsteps following.  
"What do we have here?" The Joker shouted, laughing to himself.  
"What are you going to do? You going to kill me Mr J?" Harleen smirked, refusing to make herself look weak.  
"What?" The Joker asked, his hand on his ear as he looked around like he was asking people. "Oh, I'm not going to kill ya. I'm just going to hurt ya. Really, Really bad!" He licked his lips as he pulled a lamp down so its shining in Harleen's face.  
"You think so?" Harleen shook her head. "Well I can take it."  
The Joker grinned, as he put a belt in Harleen's mouth and began to electrocute her. Harleen bit onto the belt tightly, as she screamed in pain. The Joker laughing like a maniac. He did it, until Harleen passed out. "Night, night princess." He kissed her, in her sleep as he walked off, laughing.

Harleen woke up to find herself untied and in a lot of pain. Joan ran in. "Harleen! You're safe." She smiled, hugging her.  
"Y-yeah, I'm going to go home." She winced in pain.  
"Be safe." Joan said, looking scared for Harleen.  
"I will be. You better go too." Harleen faked a smile, walking out the room.  
Harleen eyes, looked at all the dead bodies on the floor. She gasped in horror, but then smiled. "So this is what it's like to be 'The Joker'?" 

When she arrived home, she sat down. Before hearing her tummy growl. "Shit." She whined, opening the fridge and cupboards and seeing nothing in. "There's a restaurant not that far. Maybe I can eat there." Use may think she's crazy, but right now she is crazy for the joker to return, once again and a hungry person.  
She took off her work clothes and put on a blue blouse, with black leggings and high heel boots. She took out her messy bun, letting her hair out. Harleen looked in the mirror and pounted, knowing her life's going to go back to normal and the only time she'll see The Joker is on the news. Once she arrived to the restaurant, she instantly regretted it. Sitting down, she ordered a pizza to herself and saw families and loved up couples around her. She pounted to all the single boys, not making eye contact with her. "Is their something wrong with me?!" She accidentally shouted. Everyone stared at her. Before the windows smashed and everyone screamed in terror. Guns shooting everywhere, Harleen ducked under the table, as a dead body fell right in front of her. She put her hand over her mouth, refusing to scream. Then she heard a laugh, a familiar laugh. She got up from underneath the table and saw the back of The Joker. 'You're not leaving me again!' She thought to herself, before running out and turning her head to a motorcycle that already had keys in and the engine was running. She hopped on, before smirking to a silver pistol in a dead man's pocket.

'Oh, Mr J. Get ready, for the chase of your life.' She smirked to herself before chasing after him.


	4. Chasing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harleen isn't going to give up..

Harleen was in for a chase of her life, she didn't exactly know how to work a motorcycle but she was succeeding so far. The Joker's laugh was echoing all the way in the streets, as he shot any cars that got in his way.   
The Joker looked in the car mirror and smiled when he saw Dr Quinzel. "Dr Quin-zel." He laughed really loud, making Harleen gulp in terror.  
"Stop!" She shouted. The Joker's Purple Lamborghini surprisingly stopped. She parked the motorbike right in front, so he couldn't escape quickly.  
The Joker slammed his head against the window. "Get out of the car!" Harleen screamed, slamming her hands on the car bonnet.   
"Harleen, Harley. Patience." The Joker smiled. Harleen didn't want to do it, but she had to for her safety she put the silver pistol right to Mr J's skull.  
"Hands up.. please." Harleen asked. The Joker put his hands up and waved them around.   
"Harley Quinn.. Aren't you tired of living the way you live?" The Joker growled under his breath, "Think of it, sweetheart. Me and you against the world! I can make you feel like a princess, you'll be my queen Harley. Just lower the gun for me and I'll take you on a field trip showing you how I become this way." He pleaded.  
Harleen thought about it, he was right. She had nothing to live for, for the past week her life been involved around him and she does have feelings..   
"Yeah, okay." Harleen said, lowering the gun. Mr J didn't hesitate to back hand Harleen for her stupid actions.   
He stood over her, smiling right at her. "Don't scare daddy like that again."   
Harleen got up, holding her cheek. "You dick!" She spat.  
"I'm sorry baby, but you had to learn your lesson. I'm very, very sorry." The Joker lied, before grabbing her by the waist and pull her closer. Harleen gasped, not being this close to The Joker before. He growled in her ear, before nibbling on it. "Be my queen."  
Harleen nodded, not trusting her mouth right now. The Joker grinned, before crashing his lips on hers. "Let's go on a field trip, princess." He laughed, walking to the car. "Come on, get in." He demanded, opening the door. Harleen followed, she can't believe she is trusting the Joker.

They ended up at Ace Chemical Plant, Harleen was confused and feared for the worst. 'What if he pushes me in?' She thought.  
"Follow me." He whispered, opening the door and taking her hand. They walked up, like 50 steps before Harleen was looking down into a vat of chemicals.  
"This is how I was born, Harley." The Joker raised his eyebrows, in amusement. "You can be born here too. Think about it, me and you. I know you feel the same."  
He was right Harleen did feel the same, she feels like if she lets him go now her life will go back to boring. She needed entertainment, she needed to know more of The Joker. She wants to be with The Joker, forever. "Why did you jump?" Harleen heard herself, asking.  
"I didn't." He grinned. "I had no choice. I failed as a comedian, took on a hiest. Then bat got involved and I tripped on my cape." He laughed, back at the memory. Harleen laughed along, her eyes never leaving the vat of chemicals.  
"Question." The Joker glared, making Harleen turn around. "Would you die for me?"  
Harleen looked directly into his eyes, noticing they was like a silver green. "Yes."  
The Joker cracked his neck, "That's to easy." He thought. "Would you.. Would you live for me?" He smiled.  
"Yes." Harleen said straight away.  
"Careful." He growled, pointing his finger to her. "Do not say this oath thoughtlessly.. Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power!"  
He put his finger on her lip and pulled it down to her bottom lip. "You want this?"  
Harleen let out a shaky breath before saying, "I do."  
"Say it, say it!" The Joker gritted his teeth together. "Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty.."  
"Please." Harleen whispered.  
The Joker praised, "God you are just so.. good."  
The Joker smiled at Harleen, before stepping back. He moved his arms forward, suggesting her to fall in.  
Harleen looked at him, then let out a breath. 'Do it, Harleen. He'll be all yours.' A voice in her head laughed and the next thing Harleen did was fall backwards, right into the vat of chemicals. The Joker looked down, grinning. He was about to walk away but stopped in his tracks and growled in annoyance. He threw his blazer on the side before jumping in after her. He dived right in, and pulled her right up. The Joker pressed his lips on Harleen's to wake her up. She gasped for air and smiled when seeing him. The Joker crashed his lips on hers again, both of them turning it into a make out session before The Joker pulled away, laughing hysterically. 

"Goodbye Harleen Quinzel, Hello Harley Quinn."


	5. I Need You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 weeks after Harleen became Harley.

Harley Quinn was happy with her new chosen lifestyle. She had the man she loved and she was happy being his. Harley even discovered she loved torturing people.

"Harley!" Joker shouted up to Harley who was laying in bed. She yawned, walking out the room with nothing on.   
"Yes puddin'?" She replied, lazily. Joker eyes widened at the sight. Before he walked slowly up the stairs.   
Harley realized his angry expression and gulped, her eyes full of fear. "Harley, I'm a give you till I get on the top step to put some clothes on." He growled.  
"Yes, Mistah J." She said, running in her room quickly and lashed on a red tight night gown. Harley had the shock of her life when she turned around and saw Joker standing there. He smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Step step step, I was up here in a flash and you wasn't changed." He said, going up to her and grabbing her by her hair. "I'm sorry!" She screamed. The Joker's only hit her four times in their relationship so far and Harley has always forgave him, even though she fears him when he's angry with her. Her face stung as Mr J slapped her. "Don't show people, what is mine!" He spat at her.  
Harley realized Mr J was the jealous type, the other day he shot one of his workers in the head for just helping her. Holding in her tears as she let the Joker hit her.  
'Be evil back, you are no longer Harleen Frances Quinzel, the person who feared everything. You're Harley Quinn! The person who brings fear.' The voice in her head said. Harley smirked, listening to the voice before out-smarting Joker, "Well your people are in your house. So they're seeing everything that's yours."  
The Joker eyes widened and he laughed. "Oh Harley, I love it when you sweet talk me." He winks, before pushing her on the bed. "I know you get upset when daddy hits you but now you're realizing how strong I have made you." He said, kissing up and down Harley's arm. "See you downstairs, princess."  
Harley smiled as she sat in front of the mirror. "Good one, Harls." She said to herself, before giggling and applying her make-up. 

"La da da de, la da da die." Harley sang, as she skipped to the kitchen. "Morning boys!" Harley smiled brightly, making a glass of orange juice.  
"Morning, Miss Quinn." Joker's workers all said in sync.  
"Guys.. We are friends. Call me Harley." She giggled, drinking her juice.  
"Sorry, Harley." A worker said, as he got up and left.  
"Yo, Johnny!" Harley shouted.  
Johnny hummed in response.  
Harley threw her cup in the sink, as she finished before walking up to him slowly. "You got my clothes ready?"  
"Yep, they're right here." He said, putting the gift box on the table.   
"Thank you, you know what they say.. First impressions always matter." Harley winked, before laughing to herself and skipping off to the bathroom.

The Joker was in his working room with a random police officer tied up to a wheelchair and had a gagging ball in her mouth, the Joker laughed every time she gagged. He was pacing up and down ready to go live and speak to the people in Gotham City, especially Batman. He looked, smiling at the "Ha ha ha" repeatedly written on his walls. One of Joker's workers interrupted him as he said, "Boss, we go live in 5..4..3..2.."  
"Showtime!" Joker smiled widely. "Good afternoon, Gotham City!" He said, clapping his hands together. "I'm sorry if you think I'm rude for interrupting your TV time.. but I have a message for you all especially for.. BATMAN!!" He wheeled the officer in front of the camera. "This is.." The Joker paused and looked at the police officer awkwardly. "Yo lady, what's your name?"  
"Mhmmfmmmph." The lady struggled to talk.   
Joker looked at her name tag and shouted "Diane." His hand went across her face, as he slapped her. "You should say your name when I tell you."  
"Puddin' sorry I'm late." Harley said, running in to the room.  
"Harley, just on time. Introduce yourself to Gotham princess."  
"Hey guys." Harley bent forward to the camera. "My name's Harley Quinn.. I can't wait to torture y'all. I'm kidding" She giggled, biting her knuckles with crazy eyes right on the camera.  
"Calm down, love." Joker said, rubbing her back and pulling her so she was standing up. "This is the mystery girl.. you've been chasing for the past weeks, Batman." Joker laughed loud and louder until he coughed. "Urgh, their was a tickle in my throat." His face scrunched up in disgust. "Anyway decision time.." Joker's tone turned serious as he looked straight into the camera. "You can save Diane here, or you can save passengers on a bus that I just strapped a bomb too. Which bus? That's for you to find out Bats." The Joker showed his silver teeth, as he smiled with his mouth open.  
"Batsy, you got a tough decision their." Harley smiled, licking a sharp blade. "Either way, an innocent soul dies." Harley said, her anger getting the best of her as she walked up to the officer "Diane, you really should get a tattoo here." Harley laughed as she stabbed Diane in her left thigh. Diane screamed, loud making The Jokers grin wider (if that's possible). "Isn't she an angel?!" Joker asked the camera, as he pulled Harley into a kiss.   
"You got an hour." Joker demanded, as the camera went off.  
"Well done princess, you made daddy very happy." Joker growled, giving wet kisses to Harley's neck.  
"Anything for you, Mistah J." Harley battered her eyelashes.  
The Joker eyed her up and down, Harley was wearing her slutty nurse outfit which showed half her ass and her huge tits. The Joker smiled, feeling little J getting hard down there. "Let's go somewhere.. private." He whispered in her ear before pulling her into the bathroom.

"Harley, Harley." The Joker muttered, before ripping her panties off. His fingers slid in straight away, proving how wet Harley became. Joker rubbing circles around her clit as Harley moaned, begging for more. "Beg for it." He growled.  
"F-FUCK ME MISTAH J!" Harley shouted, knowing the whole house heard.  
"Anything.. you.. want." The Joker took no time before thrusting in and out of her. He went rough and hard.  
"Yes.. Mistah J.. Right there!" Harley arched, as she felt Mr J hit her spot. Minutes later, they both came hard, riding out their orgasms.  
They both cleaned up, smiling widely at each other. As they left the bathroom.

An hour passed and Harley and J was sitting on a rug, watching a comedy film. They both was laughing, as Johnny came in.  
"Boss, the bus blew up. But the passengers survived, Batman worked it out and save." Johnny said, his head hanging low.  
Harley raised her eyebrows in amusement, "Well isn't Bats smart." She laughed.  
"Kill the officer." Joker ordered, waving Johnny off.  
The house fell silent, as gunshots and screaming was heard. The couple smiled.

 

Maybe being crazy, isn't bad after all..


	6. Changes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightclub scene..

(3 Months Later.. After torturing a lot of people and sending Batman insane with their little quest for him)

 

Harley woke up, alone in her room. It's what The Joker usually does, go to bed with her and then leaves her once she feels safe in his arms. Her head hurts, as she remembered last night. "Stupid bats, punched me in the skull." She spoke to herself, before opening her side drawer and getting pain killers.  
"Harleyy.. wakey wake- oh, hello." Joker sing songed, as he came in.  
"What's the matter, Mistah J?" Harley smirked up at him, giving him a wink.  
"Wanted to see if Batman left a bruise." He growled, grabbing her by the chin and forcing her up so he can look at her face. Harley blushed, as The Joker made eye contact with her. The room fell silence, just them two staring right into each other. "You look perfect." Joker accidentally whispered.  
"T-thanks. My heads in pain though, so I'm a take pain killers." Harley stuttered surprised at The Joker's words.   
The Joker coughed and stood up straightly before nodding his approval. "Okay, my love. Then come downstairs." He demanded, walking to the side of her and pointed at his cheek. "Kiss?"   
Harley obeyed, giving him a kiss on the cheek and smiled when pulling away. "See you downstairs, puddin'."  
The Joker exited the room, leaving it to fall silence, Harley taking the pain killers and putting them in her mouth, swallowing without getting water (it was a trick Mr J taught her). She put on a house gown to cover her naked body, remembering last time what happened when she walked round naked. 

"Good morning, guys!" Harley shouted to the workers as usual.  
"Harley." They all said in sync, nodding their heads towards her.  
"Mr J wants to see you, in his office in 5 minutes." Johnny read J's ordered.  
"Okay, got'cha." She winked, grabbing an apple from the kitchen. "Where the red ones?" Harley pounted.  
"Sorry Harls, I'll go get you some now." A guy said, standing up and getting his coat on.  
"Thank you Mr..??" Harley paused, trying to guess his name to be honest she only knew Johnny because Mr J only let them two speak.  
"Ethan. Call me Ethan." The man said, before leaving.  
"Ethan." She smiled at the name. Her tummy rumbled, as she looked at the girl chef. "Hey pretty lady, make me something nice will ya, please?" Harley asked.  
The chef nodded, keeping her head down as she looked through the cupboards. Johnny came in, pointing Harley to Joker's office telling her to go.  
"Bye guys! Use are all lovely people and I love use all so much!" She blew a kiss to them all, before leaving the room and entering Mr J's office.  
"Baby." Joker purred, as he heard her footsteps.  
"Puddin'." She giggled, walking up to him from behind and wrapping her arms around his waist.  
"Get off!" The Joker snapped, making Harley jumped. "Daddy, got to show you something." He said, showing her the most wanted list. She looked for her name and smiled when she was right underneath The Joker. "You know what this makes you, baby.." The Joker growled.  
She thought hard about it before replying, "Wanted?"  
"No, well yes. But it also makes you the most wanted girl in Gotham City." Joker licked his teeth, as he smiled right at Harley.  
Her heart raced, as she squealed in excitement. "Oh, Mistah J! Can we please, please, please go out tonight." She begged, wanting to celebrate the news.  
"Of course, but it's got to be one of mine. We can't risk being caught." Joker agreed, as Harley jumped into his arms.   
"Thank you puddin', I owe you one." She kissed him all over his face before he dropped her on the floor, right on her bum.   
"Go get ready, I got to make sure the security are on my side." Joker said, shoving her out and pulling Johnny in. Harley rubbed her bum in pain, before skipping to the dining room and singing to the workers "My puddin, taking me out tonight. Because I'm the most wanted girl in Gotham." She span around, making some workers laugh and the others congratulating her.

Harley went into her room and put her curling wand on. She put on a gold and black diamond dress, which was really short and she loved it. She also put on a pair of matching black heels, with gold jewelry. She looked in the mirror, making sure to do her make up tidy for once. Instead of her blue and pink eye shadow, she decided to go for gold. She then added her mascara and eyeliner, focusing really hard in the mirror before applying her favorite red lipstick. Her face almost looked normal, but she did look gorgeous. She then curled her blue and pink dip dye. Finally, she sprayed body fragrance on herself, she used the one Joker loved. Standing up, she moved over to her body mirror and smiled at the way she looked.  
"Harley, you ready?!" She heard Joker shout up.  
"Coming, puddin'." Harley said, before leaving her room and making her way downstairs.  
The Joker turned around from one of his conversations with Johnny and stared at her, his mouth hanging open. All his workers basically did the same.  
J wolf whistled, making Harley blush as he reached for her hand. "Perfection." He seduced her, running his free hand all over her body.  
"Let's go." Harley smirked, pecking his lips. When they got in the car, Harley looked Joker up and down, biting her lip. He was wearing a white blouse with his chest showing, purple gun holders below his armpits and Harley's favorite purple pants which shaped his bum so good. Joker caught Harley staring and winked at her.  
'This rides going to be so hard for me, not to fuck him right now.' Harley thought to herself.

They finally arrived and Harley sighed in relief. "Come on, baby." Joker growled, opening his door and walked off to meet up with the guards. Harley huffed, before getting out. 'What a gentleman.' She rolled her eyes, walking up next to Mr J. Joker saw the guards staring at her figure and he held her really close to him.   
"Don't look at what you can't have." The Joker snapped, as Harley smirked. She loved making her puddin' jealous. They was escorted to a table in the V.I.P Area.   
Harley sat facing Mr J, looking around bored. "Puddin?"  
"Yes dear?" Joker bit his tongue and looked at her possessively.  
"I want to dance." Harley pounted. "Please."  
"Fine. But remember am always watching." He gritted his teeth at her and Harley smirked, before getting up and going to the dance floor, she stood up on a stage with a gold chain and a glass cage as danced around it, swaying her hips side to side. She bit her lip hard once she caught The Joker's eyes on her body. He never looked away. "Mr J, someone's here to see you." Johnny said, in his ear.  
"Bring them up." He said, still staring at Harley, who has pushed a woman against the glass and moved her hips as she bent over looking right over to her puddin'.   
"Mr J, nice to see you again." An old worker for the Joker said, reaching his hand out for a hand shake.  
"He doesn't shake hands." Johnny said, slapping his hand away. "Sit down, have a drink over there."  
The man did as he was told and looked at the Joker. "Hey J. On behalf of everybody, welcome back. I wanted to personally come by and say thank you. Making me real good money."  
The Joker felt his own face, before asking. "Are you sweet talkin' me?" He put his smile hand tattoo in front of his face and laughed. The man looked at him, in fear.  
"I like this guy.." The Joker breathed, smiling and looking around. "He's so intense."  
The mans eyes wondered to Harley, as she was grinding against the gold chain. "You a lucky man, got a bad bitch." He spoke.  
The Joker looked at the man, feeling his anger boil. "Oh, she is."  
The man looked at the Joker confused, as he began to stand up. "The fire in my loins, the itch in my crotch. The One! The Only! The infernos, Harley Quinn!"  
He looked over to Harley, who mimed shooting everyone with the golden chain. Joker smiled, as he whistled Harley over. The man taking a quick shot, knowing he'll need it.   
"Oh, come to daddy." The Joker growled, as Harley jumped up pushing the golden beads out her way.   
"Puddin'." She smiled, giggling.  
"Listen. You are my gift to this handsome hunka hunka!" Joker shouted in the man's face, before turning back to Harley. "You belong to him now."  
Harley walked over, jumping on the mans lap and growled clicking her teeth together. She laughed at herself, before swaying side to side and checking the man out. "You're cute." She said, lifting the mans face up with her hands. "You want me?" She said, seductively, "I'm all yours."  
The Joker looked at the two breathing heavy in anger as he caught the man's attention.  
"I don't want no beef." The dude said, looking at the Joker in fear realizing his mistake.  
The Joker shook his head. "You don't want no beef? You don't want no beef, you don't want no beef!" He mimicked.  
"Why what's wrong? You don't like me? Fine! I won't waste my time then." Harley pounted, before walking away and sitting on the side. Harley twirled her hair round the fingers, smiling as The Joker asked the man, "Look, are you enjoying yourself?"  
He shook his head slowly, "No.. This is your lady, Joker."   
"That's right." The Joker agreed, before pulling a gun out.  
"Yo! Mr J!" The man shouted, as Joker pulled the trigger shooting him right between his eyes.  
The Joker turned to the crowd and threw a grenade. "Sorry guys, no witnesses." He laughed, before picking Harley up bridal style and running out.  
The Night Club blew up, Joker sighed in relief as his guards and Johnny survived. "Mr J, you should go. We got your back." Johnny said. The Joker smiled at him, before jumping in his Purple Lamborghini with Harley. "Bye boys!" Harley waved, as the couple drove off.

"Harley, that man disrespected you." The Joker said, breaking the silence. "I had to kill him."  
"Good." Harley smiled, her eyes sparkling at the thought if anyone disrespects her, her puddin' had her back and would kill for her. Joker could hear the police and fire engine sirens in the distance, as he turned around the corner.  
"We got to go away from here, far as possible. We get caught outside, then we get suspected then we have a tail on us." The Joker spoke to himself, before turning towards Harley and smiling. "How about we break the speed limit and drive faster than ever?" He asked her. Both of their laughs filled the streets of Gotham. Harley looked ahead and shouted "Come on puddin'! Do it!"  
Joker eyes traveled to the car mirror, noticing the Bat Mobile behind him. "Oh, we've got company." Joker smiled widely at Harley.  
Harley looked behind them and right back at The Joker, before her smile grew wider. "Batsy, Batsy, Batsy."  
They felt a thud on the roof, Harley jumped out her skin as Batman scared her. "Stupid bats, you're ruining date night!" She roared, before getting her pistol and shooting at the roof. Batman dodged her bullets. The Joker laughing wildly and taking a turn towards the ocean.  
"Puddin'?" Harley said, her eyes full of fear. The Joker drove right into the ocean and Harley screamed on the way down, "Puddin', I can't swim!"   
Splash! The car was under water and The Joker shook off the pain, he looked towards her seeing Harley threw the window. 'Shit, I can't save her. Bats is going to jump in' The Joker thought to himself, before escaping and hiding underneath the car. Just like he thought, he can see Batman's cape as he looked up. He knew this was the end for Harley, she was now caught but he will help her escape.. One day.  
Harley surprised the Batman, with a knife trying to cut him but Batman just knocked her out and swam back up to surface with her.  
Harley woke up with Batman's lips on hers, she thought she could torment him by kissing back. Harley laughed loudly, as Batman pulled away from the mouth to mouth. He grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up. 

"This isn't the end Batman, My puddin' will come and get me just you wait and see." Harley giggled.  
"Maybe, you're right. But it's the end for now, Harley." Batman growled.


	7. Don't Own Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley's been locked up in Belle Reve prison for 7 months.
> 
> This story will be in Point Of Views for a while, e.g Joker's P.O.V or Harley's P.O.V

Harley's POV.

Harley was bored, so she decided to do some aerial silk in her prison cell ripping up her bed sheets to do so. 'It's been to long without my puddin',' A voice in her head cried, Harley ignored it trying to be strong, getting up and began hanging in the air as she reached up for the sun, letting her thoughts take over her. In the distance, she heard the guards on there way as she smirked to herself. 'Time to have some fun.' she whispered, seeing them all marching in.  
"Sector C, get your head out your ass. Boss is on deck!" A guard shouted down, from the watching room.  
"Stay back." Griggs ordered. "She moves, fire up alright?" Griggs took a step closer, as the chained door opened.   
Harley looked towards him, as he asked "You going to come down from there or what?" She leaned forward, smiling at him before she hopped down.  
He laughed along with her, "Look at you." Griggs looked at her as she held on to the bars, "You know the rules hotness, got to stay off these bars."  
"You mean these bars?" Harley asked, innocently.  
Griggs growled, "Yeah, these bars." Harley kept her eyes on him, as she licked the dirty bars, giggling to herself.  
"Oh my god." Griggs gasped, making Harley laugh louder. "You are in real bad shape upstairs, lady." He joked.  
Harley smile dropped, "You going to come in here and tell me that?" She got no response. "Or are you too scared?" She was annoyed with getting no replies. "Come on, play with me. I'm bored. Play with me" She faked pounted, batting her eyelashes innocently.  
Griggs got angry before saying, "You put five of my guards in hospital, hunny. No one's going to play with you." He smirked, "You sleep on the ground."  
"I sleep where I want, when I want, with who I want!" She snapped, gritting her teeth.   
Griggs laughed in response, before mumbling "God, I love you." He got his walkie talkie before saying "Sector 1" and the next thing Harley knew she got zapped, falling to the ground. Her back hurting, as a flashback got to her..

\---------FlashBack----------------

"Come on, man. You're 6 ft 4. She's a tiny little girl." Harley heard Griggs say, as she sat on the floor, laughing at herself.  
Then the next second, Harley was tied up. A tube down her throat and a gagging ball in her mouth.  
"What we got here? Chocolate, Strawberry or Vanilla?" He asked, filling her up with strawberry giving her no decision. Harley struggled in pain, feeling herself getting filled up. "My job is to keep you alive, until you die. You understand that?" Griggs told her, but she couldn't respond. Her body was trying to fight the pain. Then Griggs, whipped out his phone making funny faces as he said, "Spring break!" Taking multiple selfies, with Harley who was struggling for her life.

\----------------- End Of Flashback -----------------------------

Harley moved her body around, until she felt powerful again. Her anger getting the best of her as she screamed and charged towards the bars wanting to get payback on Griggs, her head hitting the bars hard as she fell to the ground, knocking herself out.  
"Ooo." Griggs laughed, "That is just a whole lot of pretty and a whole lot of crazy." He then walked off, leaving her on the ground.

Joker's POV.

Joker growled in pain, as he limped out of bed. "Stupid bats, hurting my leg." He spat, before looking up and smiling at himself.  
"Mr J." A worker said, knocking on his bedroom.   
"Hello, um.." Joker tried to guess the worker's name by the voice.  
"Ethan, sir. I'm panda man when we go on missions." Ethan rolled his eyes, annoyed in always saying his name.  
The Joker opened the door quickly, grinning widely. He raised his eyebrows, showing a silver grin. "Yess??"  
Ethan looked nervous, before saying. "We're one man down, we think it's time you..erm.. look for Harley. We really need her out there."  
J looked around annoyed, before his eyes spotted a picture of her. "Harley" Joker purred. Picking up the picture and stroking her face. It took 7 months to realize that The Joker needs Harley if he's going to rule Gotham. "Get the boys on the scene. Learn where Harley is!" Joker demanded and Ethan smiled to him, before walking out and leaving The Joker alone. "Dr Quin-zel." He sang, beginning to laugh louder and louder. Until his laughter shook the house.

"Let's get back my queen."


	8. Find Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks later..   
>  Amanda Waller has planned Task Force X.
> 
> [Johnny is just a fake name btw guys. I couldn't be bothered looking it up, because when I did. There was so many cast]

Harley's P.O.V

She sat on the floor bored, her legs crossed and her chin on her hand, using her free hand to tap on the dirty floor. She was deep in her thoughts as a loud noise interrupted her. A door above her opened and a woman walked in, slowly. Harley eyed her up and down, before asking "Are you the devil?"  
"... Maybe." The woman replied, making Harley eyes wide in amazement.

Joker's P.O.V

Joker sat in his room in the middle of a circle full of blades, he hung his head low and waved a pistol around. His mind was focused on Harley and getting her back. He heard footsteps as he snapped his head up, pointing the pistol at the person. "Where is she?" Joker growled, realizing it was Johnny.  
"It's complex." Johnny said, before sitting down."This is not just her, everybody's disappearing." The Joker rolled his head backwards, taking in the information.   
"There's this new law, that if you're a bad enough bad guy. They strap "terrorist" to your jacket. They send you to this swamp in Louisiana.. A black site, that's where she is." He finished explaining to The Joker. "So what are we doing?"  
The Joker breathed heavily. "Bring the car round, we're going for a drive." He ordered, laying on the floor and laughing loudly to himself.

The Joker ordered his boys to hunt down Griggs the Guard, since he found out he was looking after Harley.   
He heard Griggs ranting, before walking behind him. "Blah, Blah de blah blah blah, all that chit chats going to get you hurt." The Joker said, rubbing Griggs shoulders and slamming hard on them. "Oh my god." Griggs said, feeling scared.  
Joker purred, as he walked to the front of Griggs and staring right at him with his greyish green eyes. The Joker smiled evilly at him, before reaching out his hand for Griggs to kiss. Griggs did as he was told, knowing what happens if you cross with The Joker.  
"I can tell you meant that." Joker jumped on Griggs lap his hands pulling him towards. "You want to be my friend?"

Harley's P.O.V

Harley pulled the key out of her mouth, the one she sneakily took from a guard before. She then seen guards rushed in and she hid the key in her hair.  
"Prisoner get on your knee's, now!" They demanded and Harley did as she was told.   
The prisoners rushed in and Harley shouted, "Hey,I'm cooperating alright? This is me being cool." A guard took a step towards her as she took his hand and broke his arm, taking a knife from his pocket before pushing him down. She then flipped on top of another guard, stabbing him. She stayed on top of him, watching him die as two guards electrocuted her, making her scream and fall on the floor. Harley got strapped into a wheelchair, grinning at all the guards. She then approached a room. Harley eyes widened as she looked at cases, "What is that?" Her eyes then looked at the people in surgeon masks. "Who are you?" She asked, being ignored. "I don't know you." A man got a needle, and stabbed it in Harley's neck. Harley screamed, as she tensed in pain.  
"Injection successful, Location verified." They said, before pushing Harley away.  
They continued pushing her even outside, Harley saying "Weeeee!" annoying the guards around her.  
Griggs approached her, "You're being transferred, I don't know where." He then passed her a purple phone. "That's from Mr J. You gonna tell him I looked after you?"  
Harley laughed loudly, saying "You're so screwed."  
"What do you mean by that?" Griggs asked, trying to follow her but guards got in his way and pushed him back. "Get off me! Harley, what do you mean by that? Harley!" Griggs shouted after her.  
Harley's laughter continued, until she got put in a helicopter.

Joker's P.O.V

The Joker knew Harley got a nanite explosive in her neck, which is going to make her obey the rules. So he told him and some of his workers on a field trip to see the professor who provided them. When the security man didn't let them in, Johnny passed him a gift box which had a bomb in and explode in the security's box. Joker jumped out from the back of the van and made his way inside. His workers killing everyone in sight until they approached the professor. Johnny shot the door to scare the professor but when he didn't move in fear, because he knew the windows where bulletproof. The Joker took his turn to show him a live video of his wife, who had a knife to her neck. "Do what they say, please. Do what they say." She begged, shaking in fear. Joker smirked, as he let them in.  
He looked at the nanite injections, picking one up and investigating it. "This looks neat." He grinned evilly, before inserting the nanite in the professors neck, painfully. Making the professor scream.

"Now you obey me.."


	9. Escaping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helicopter Escaping Scene. (With some of my changes).

Harley was apart of Task Force X, she worked with Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, Killer Croc, El Diablo and Slipknot (who recently just got his head blew off, for trying to escape). They was accompanied by Katana and worked for Ric Flag, who followed the orders from Amanda Waller. After they once picked her up from her secret office room thing and was now heading to the roof so they can get a helicopter. Harley knew her puddin' wasn't that far as he's been texting her every minute.

They stood there patiently, waiting for the helicopter to respond.  
"Boss, they're not talking." A man told Ric Flag, who looked straight ahead his eyes widening in realization.   
"Our birds been jacked.." He then got his gun ready and aimed. "Fire up!" He commanded. The helicopter turning around and shooting right at them.  
The Joker's maniac laugh, echoing as he shot in every direction. The whole group took cover, Harley covering her ears not liking the sound of how loud the bullets were. Deadshot sat right next to her, giving her a questioning look for ages.  
Harley gave him a confused glance right back before feeling her neck, "What? I got a hickey or something?" She asked, innocently. Her phone then buzzed and she looked at it, it was a text from The Joker saying "Now!" Her face was full of disbelief, then smiling to Deadshot who just shook his head.  
Harley stood up, keeping her eyes locked on the helicopter. "Harley!" Deadshot shouted after her. She completely ignored him.  
The Joker eyes caught hers, as he dropped the rope to her. "Come on, baby." He smiled, letting his tongue scrape against his teeth.  
Harley heard Amanda roar "Kill her!" to Rick Flag who couldn't because her nanite is disarmed. Harley took off her "Property of The Joker" jacket. Her face full of confidence, as she heard The Joker shout "Come on, baby!" Her eyes never leaving his, as she picked up her speed and jumped, clinging on to the rope. Once she realized she was safe, she took one of her hand off and blew everyone a kiss goodbye. Giggling at her success. She even thought it was sweet when Deadshot, the man who never misses, got ordered to shoot her and purposely missed her. Harley then looked up at the helicopter, using all her body strength to pull herself up as The Joker reached out for her, helping her up into the helicopter safely.  
"Puddin'!" Her face was full of happiness. Harley crashing her lips on J's turning it into a make out session as J moaned into the kiss, with delight.  
"You got all dressed up for me?" She smiled.  
"Oh you know, I'll do anything for you." The Joker seduced her, leaning into her ear. "By the way, I got some grape soda and ice with a bear skin rug waiting."  
"Yeah." Harley whispered, biting her lip.  
"Now this is the sad news Harley, you've been bad." His happy face turned to anger really quick, Harley backed away far as possible until her back hit the wall. Joker walked up to her slowly, pointing a finger at her and shaking his head. "You worked with other people princess, when you just work for me. You understand?" He roared, making Harley flinch. Once he noticed her scared reaction, laughter escaped his lips as he rolled his head back.  
"I'm sorry, Mistah J. But they put an explosive in my neck, I didn't want to die!" Harley explained, her right hand holding onto her left arm protectively. She was scared in case The Joker was going to hurt her. "Besides, you saved me. I'm all yours now." Harley added on.  
The Joker pressed his finger on his chin pretending to be lost in his thoughts. "I guess... You're right. You always have been and will be mine, Harley Quinn."  
She smiled in relief, once she knew she has calmed him down. J's eyes stared deeply in hers, as he possessively pulled her closer. "I missed you, princess."  
"I missed you too, puddin'." She chuckled as J left wet kisses on her neck.  
"Boss! We got a problem!" Johnny shouted, catching Joker's and Harley's attention. A rocket came right towards them, Harley's face went from happiness to fear in the matter of a second. It hit the front of the plane, killing Johnny and some more of J's workers at the front. Joker looked around in frustration.  
"This bird.. is baked." Joker told Harley, who looked right at him waiting for a plan. "Okay hunny, just me and you." Joker told her.  
Harley smiled at the thought of it, being just her and her puddin'. "Let's do it." She agreed.  
The next thing you know Joker pushed Harley as he fell back on accident, Harley screaming until she landed safely on top of a building.  
Joker looking down and shouted "No!" As he realized it was to late for him to jump and was angry Harley made it.  
Harley followed the helicopter, keeping it in eye sight as she watched it explode. She sat there in disbelief, feeling her heart shatter at the scene.

Harley's P.O.V

She realized she should make her way back to the gang, knowing they were her only people she's got now. So she sat there, on top of a police car waiting. Taking off her "Puddin" collar and looking at it. She can't believe The Joker was gone. Tears escaped, as she thought back to all the memories with him. The happy ones, sad ones, angry ones and even the ones back at Arkham Asylum when they first met. 'Dr Quin-zel' His voice played in her head. Until she realized she has to be stronger and is going to have to let him go. So that's what she done, she threw away her puddin collar . Hearing footsteps and looking up she seen El Diablo, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, Katana, Killer Croc and Ric Flag all coming her way. She quickly wiped away her tears, faking a smile.  
"Hey guys I'm back!" She raised one arm in the air, like she was stretching. "I missed you all so much!"  
"We're glad you can make it." Deadshot said.  
Harley smiled at that, fighting so bad not to cry right now. Deadshot carried her down from the police car nice and gentle. Harley looked up at him, only to receive a smile as he walked off.  
"Hey craziness." Boomerang said, interrupting. He passed her, her bat and followed Deadshot. She looked shyly at El Diablo and Killer Croc. El Diablo rolled his eyes, letting a grin appear on his face as he let Harley walk ahead of him and Croc.

Joker's P.O.V

His body hurts, groaning in pain. He managed to climb out the helicopter, he felt like half his body was on fire. "Harley." He growled, still determined to get her. His eyes traveled to the dead bodies of his workers, he approached Johnny. Seeing his body, lifeless. The Joker let out an anger growl as he kicked him in the skull. "Useless!" He shouted like Johnny could hear him. He walked off the pain, before seeing a strange light in the sky. "Looks like someone is gonna destroy the earth." He chuckled to himself, then realized. "Wait, Harley is basically working with people to save the world. So correct me if I'm wrong brain, but she'll be heading in that building.Won't she?" He asked himself and once he got no response. He grinned widely, knowing he was correct. "Oh, Harley." He tutted.  
Making his way down the street, he stopped once he caught his reflection in a shop window. He noticed his face half burnt.  
He let out a howl of laughter, him liking the thought that his face is this way.


	10. Rejection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker tries to get Harley back again, but she refuses this time.

Joker's P.O.V 

He finally reached the subway station, he huffed in annoyance as his feet killed from all the walking. He saw Harley just walking beside a crocodile? He blinked twice and shook his head to see his vision was true. Joker walked up, singing "Surprise!" Doing jazz hands for more entertainment. Harley turned around, a big smile creeping on her face. "Puddin!"   
Joker smiled, taking Harley by her hand, pulling her really close. "Missed me?" He smirked.  
Harley nodded in response. The Joker putting Harley's hand to his mouth as he left little soft kisses. "Let's go home."  
Deadshot coughed, catching Harley's attention. "Erm, Harley we really really need you right now." He begged. "We are so close, please."  
Harley looked at Mr J then back at her group of friends, then Mr J then back to her group of friends, she continued doing this for a while as she was thinking of the decision. "P-puddin'?"   
Joker hummed in response, rubbing little circles in Harley's hand.   
"I'm a stay. They need my help, this witch is going to destroy the world and that's our job. So I'm a knock her down." Harley said, pulling away from J.  
Joker groaned, rolling his head backwards. "Fine!" He snapped, annoyed with Harley's decision.  
"B-but you can stay, then we can escape. Together." Harley batted her eyelashes, not wanting to lose The Joker. He nodded along, not bothering to move.   
"I'm staying right here." He stood in his place, Harley smiled before running up to him and kissing his cheek.  
"Thank you, Puddin." She whispered.  
"Actually Joker.. Arkham Asylum will love for you to return." Ric Flag interrupted the moment, glaring at The Joker.  
"Hmm." The Joker thought. "Ric Flag, lovely to see you."  
Ric Flag was shocked that The Joker knew his name, "How do you kn-"  
"I know everything!" The Joker interrupted. "You're right sir, I should.. escape." Joker smiled widely, before grabbing his pistol and grenade.   
"Actually I want to help you." Ric Flag shouted.   
Joker pulled the grenade, throwing it on the ground as he waved. "Bye, Bye!" He laughed.  
Harley and the group all looked at each other in panic, before taking cover.

Harley's P.O.V

The grenade went off, the group all coming back to their feet.   
"Now I see where you get your craziness." Deadshot joked.  
Harley smiled at his words, walking really close to him. "Don't make me regret my decision.. friend!" She threatened but with a big smile on her face, before walking next to Katana.

Task Force X have been fighting with Enchantress for ages, until Enchantress had enough. Lashing all there weapons on the floor. Harley knew she was in trouble. 'Think Harley, Think!' She told herself. 'What are you good at doing?' She thought hard at the question she asked herself, before smirking. 'Tricking people.' Enchantress asked them to join her, as their powers and abilities can take over the universe.  
"I'm not much of a joiner, but maybe we should." Harley told the guys, who looked at her like she was crazy. Oh wait.  
"Hey." Deadshot said, Harley turning to face him. "She's trying to take over the world."  
"So?!" Harley shouted, like she didn't care. "What's the world ever done for us anyway? It hates us!"   
Harley began to walk up slowly, Deadshot shouting her back.  
"Hey lady." Harley catched Enchantress attention. "I lost my puddin, but you can get him back right?"  
"I can my dear." Enchantress spoke, her voice sounding ghostly and deep. "Anything you want." Enchantress took steps closer to Harley.  
"You promise?" Harley asked, making sure.  
"Yes child. You may bow and serve under my feet." Enchantress said.  
Harley began to crouch, following Enchantress orders. "I like what you're selling lady, the're just one teeny problem.."  
Enchantress looked at her confused, before Harley grabbed the sword and said threw her gritted teeth. "You messed with my friends!" At that moment, Harley cut Enchantress heart out. Making the witch fall to the ground in weakness. Harley threw her pistol towards Deadshot, who waited for Killer Croc to throw the bomb before shooting and exploding Enchantress's machine.

The group was about to walk off and do their own thing until Amanda Waller appeared spoiling there fun. She asked the group what they wanted and told them they have ten years off their triple life sentence. Harley asked for an espresso machine, thinking she might as well get something out of it.

A week passed, Harley had her legs crossed as she drank an espresso and read a book. "Guess this life isn't that bad." Harley told herself, before making another Espresso. She waited for it to be made, until she got a surprise when the wall outside her cage blew up. Guards rushing in and shooting other guards, Harley moved to the corner, confused at what's going on. The next thing she knew, two guards where opening her door. Another guard walking in. He took off his face protection, revealing it was The Joker. She stood there in disbelief, her mouth hanging open and her face was full of happiness. "Puddin!" She shouted, pulling him into a hug. J growled in her ear, hugging her back before saying "Let's go home."

And that's what they did. But don't worry this isn't the end of the story.. It's only just begun. *inserts evil laugh here*


	11. Fool.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Joker are reunited and what's better than starting mayhem at Gotham's Museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a really short chapter, i'll update more soon. 
> 
> I just returned to school and I'm very tired.

Harley sat in her room. Her legs crossed and eyes shut as she hummed. Letting the sounds of laughter sooth her, candles surrounding her. She loved being back home with her puddin'. "Miss Quinn." A voice interrupted her. She opened one eye to see it was Ethan.  
"What?" Harley snapped, not liking the way she got disturbed. "Did you not see the 'Do Not Disturb' sign?"  
"I did. But Mr J said to give you a message." Ethan gulped, as he unfolded the note. "Urgent."  
"Okay." Harley rolled her eyes, standing up in really tight clothing which showed off her perfect curvy figure.  
Ethan read, "Hey baby, we're going out. So get ready quickly, love your.." Ethan blushed before saying, "Daddy."  
Harley chuckled nodding, "Guess you're the new Johnny."  
"Sadly." Ethan joked, giving her a big smile before making his way out of her room.  
"Oh and Ethan!" She shouted. He ran back, putting his head in the doorway.  
"Yes Miss Quinn?"  
"Call me Harley, we are all friends here." She giggled, making Ethan smile.

Harley went into the bedroom, looking at all the different outfit choices. "Puddin!"She shouted.  
Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs, the Joker appeared giving her a warming smile. "Yes dear?"  
"What shall I wear?" Harley asked.  
"Something casual. We're going to the museum." He winked.  
Harley giggled, before lashing on a pair of denim bum shorts and a white vest top with black heels. "This do?" Harley asked.  
Joker eyed her up and down, passing her a black jacket. "To hide your hair." He said. Putting a hat on himself. He wore a purple shirt and black pants with white trainers. Harley smiled widely, at how normal he almost look. Loving the thought of them actually settling down and having a normal life one day.  
"Let's go princess." Joker nibbled on her earlobe, making her giggle.

Once they arrived, they stood with a group as someone toured them around.  
"Pick anything you like, princess. My treat." Joker whispered to her. Harley bit her lip, looking around. Her eyes landed on a golden crown which was 300 years old. She pointed it out to J, who nodded. He pressed a button and the next thing you see was Joker workers smashing threw the glass roof and shooting everywhere, making people scream. Joker laughed, as he saw a security guard calling for "backup". Once people calmed down and the guards blocked the exits, Joker took his hat off, his laughter echoing around the whole of the museum. "Mr security man, that wasn't a smart idea." Joker crouched down to the man, who's eyes was full of fear.  
"Yeah, it was. You're known to be crazy." The man spat on J's face.  
Joker growled, his smile faltering as he turned to Ethan. "Kill his wife."  
"NO!" The man shouted, as a gang of workers walked out. Ethan pinning the security guard down.  
"You know what they say, don't cha?" Joker laughed loudly, asking the man. The man shook his head, tears rushing down his face. "Don't mess with the 'crazy' ones."  
Harley got bored waiting, she took off her black jacket and walked over to Mr J who was having fun torturing the security guard. "Hey, puddin'?"  
"Yes, dear." Joker replied, not taking his eyes off the security guard as he cut into him.  
"I want my crown." She demanded, the Joker stopping his actions. He got up and walked to the glass case, smashing it with his fist he grabbed the crown, ignoring the alarm. "Here you go, but before I give you it. I want you to finish him off." J pointed at the man and Harley picked up a gun, obeying J's orders she shot him right in the chest. "Happy?" She giggled, Joker laughing with her as he passed her the crown.  
"Kill the witnesses and I'll see you guys at home." J ordered his workers, walking out the museum hand in hand with Harley who was in love with her new crown.

 

Harley is so happy to be home with Joker she can't wait for more wild adventures.


	12. Hurting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker and Harley get into a big fight.

"Mistah J, do you think I suit it?" Harley made an entrance with just a dressing gown on and the crown they robbed earlier. Joker was sitting in the main room his eyes glued to the TV watching the news as they spoke about him and Harley's robbery. Harley rolled her eyes, taking the TV remote and turning it off.   
"HARLEY!" J snapped. His eyes glued on her, but not full of lust, they was full of anger. Harley gulped regretting the decision and turning the TV back on straight away. "Good girl." Joker muttered under his breath and patted the seat next to him, asking Harley to sit. She pounted but obeyed, sitting right next to Mr J who wrapped his arms around her protectively. Harley heard the lady say : "With The Joker's lady, who is known to be Harley Quinn back on his side, Gotham should be scared." A smirk played on her lips. Harley loved to bring fear onto Gotham, hearing all the girls scream and cry just like some made her back in high school.   
The rest of the news was just about Harley's return, she loved it. They played all clips of her shenanigans. But Joker, he hated it. He wanted it all to be about him not about his girl. He rolled his eyes, pushing Harley away and standing up. Harley was confused as she looked at her puddin'. "Mistah J?" She said, following him into the kitchen. Joker ignored her completely just looking out the window and up at the sky. He was bored and missed Bats. He let out a silent laughter, as the bat signal came out on the sky. A smile played on his lips as he called for Ethan. "Ethan, man. Get the car ready, we're going for a drive." Ethan nodded, doing what he was told. Harley felt annoyed, her puddin' was blanking her and she doesn't know why. "Puddin!" She screamed on the top of the lungs, catching the whole of Joker's workers attention. Joker still blanked her. "Fine, I won't waste my time then. Two can play it that game." She said, putting on blue heel boots and storming out, in just a dressing gown and the crown she robbed earlier. Joker turned round once she left, his face full of disbelief. "She does know she's going to get caught again right!" He shouted at the workers, who all nodded trying to adjust what just happened. "Go after her." J commanded. "I'll deal with her after I deal with bats."

Harley skipped down the streets, it was raining and she loves it when it rains. "La, La, La." She sang, playing with her hair like a little child.   
She saw a nightclub across the street, the music was blasting and it looked like fun. But she couldn't go in, everyone would scream and run out. God, Harley sometimes misses being normal. Her name being Dr Harleen Quinzel and people not exactly speaking to her, unless it was work. She missed it for some fucked up reason. "Hey beautiful." A voice said in an alley, distracting her from her thoughts. "We can get you in that nightclub from the back, if you want."  
Harley not thinking twice, nodded in excitement as the man smirked at her. "Follow me." He said, taking her down the alley. Harley was looking around, realizing what a dump Gotham is, sometimes. Then out of no where, Harley felt someone pin her against the wall. She screamed, as the kissed her breast. She was shaking in fear as a man undone her dressing gown, Harley now completely naked. She began fake crying, knowing what to do. Harley screamed louder, earning a slap right across the face from the man's friend. She hold on to her cheek and began laughing. Both man stopped there actions and looked at her. "Oh, you shouldn't of done that pretty boys. Ever heard of a girl called Harley Quinn?" Her laugh echoed down the hallway, both of the men eyes widening as they realized who they was messing with. "Come on, lets play." She said, taking the knife out of one of the men's arms (Which he's been holding). She stabbed them both, jumping on top of them and laughing repeatedly, bouncing back and forth. "Yay! Playtime!" She squeaked. Finally, getting bored Harley stood up, put her dressing gown back on and walked away. Leaving the lifeless bodies on the floor and little did she know. She was being filmed..

J came back in with a bruised face, his face hurting from his and Batman's showdown. He laughed it off though, as always. J main his way to the main room, putting his feet up and ordering for ice tea which he recieved, quickly. He turned on his TV and seen her face, Harley's face. She was bouncing on two men naked, stabbing them repeatedly and giggling. Jokers eye widened at the sight, him feeling a bit worried for her as she's now in danger and probably.. most wanted. Joker growled at that thought. 'NO! I will remain most wanted. Just you wait and see, Harley Quinn. A storm is coming for you' He spoke to himself. Smashing his TV, he got up and made his way to bed. Waiting for Harley's return..

Harley continued walking the streets. Humming to herself and swaying her hips side to side. She will always hide now and then when hearing police sirens.  
"Harley!" A car pulled up next to her. "Mr J wants you home."   
Harley shook her head and kept walking. The car remaining to follow her.  
"Please. I have a wife and a new baby on it's way at home. I need this money and I don't want to die, please Harley." J's worker begged.   
Harley turned on her heel, looking in the man's eyes. She saw his worry and nodded. Knowing if J was in this position, he would do anything to provide for her and their kids. "Okay." She said, opening the car door. "What's your name?" She asked, wanting to know more as the worker drove straight away. Knowing how risky it can be, to drive with Harley. "Peter." He simply replied.  
"P-et-er." Harley repeated, smiling. "Do you love her?"  
"Of course I do ma'am." Peter answered. "I wouldn't be working this damn hard, if i didn't."  
Harley smiled at his response. Them approaching the hide out, Harley entered with Peter not so far behind.  
"She's home boss." Peter announced, making his way to join the other workers in a game of poker.  
Harley huffed, taking off her heels and heading upstairs. She knew she would be in trouble but this time she is going to fight back.

"Harley Quinn, the girl who is a really really bad sin." J rhymed, as Harls walked in. She rolled her eyes, getting in bed next to him and ignoring his breathing basically at this point. Feeling her hair getting ragged, J scowled. "Don't ignore me.. princess." Harley winced in pain, gritting her teeth together.  
"Why din't you just fucking leave me alone?! I know you are angry but you ignored me and made me walk out!"Harley fought back with words.  
J cooed at her, before saying "Oh then tell me why.. you was bouncing on men, stabbing them. Completely naked."  
Harley gulped. "Shit." She cursed. "How did you find out about that, puddin!?"  
"The news." He hissed, before slapping her. "You will not be the most wanted! There for you will stay in, do you understand?!"   
"You. don't. own. me." Harley giggled, slapping him back..   
'Oh, that's it. You asked for it.' J thought to himself, laughing loudly in Harley's face  
Minutes later..  
It turned out into a slap fight then a brawl, Harley is now on top of J kneeing him in the balls. J laughed at her attempt to hurt him, the things Joker's bodies went threw. A knee in the balls is nothing. He rolled on top of her grabbing her by her throat. He tightened his grip, her lips going blue from the lack of oxygen. J laughed hysterically, as Harley struggled underneath. "I'm the funny one!" He laughed at himself, tightening his grip even more. Harley let tears slip, knowing she has lost this battle. "I-I'm s-s-sorry." She stuttered, trying to get him off. "I will settle myself down a bit and let you take back your crown."   
The Joker smiled at her words, letting her go. He lied down next to her, chuckling at his victory. Harley sighed, agreeing that she is definitely not talking to him for a while after his actions. He tried to cuddle up to her, but she pushed him away. J rolled his eyes in annoyance, kissing H on the cheek. "Night, baby."  
"Night." Harley snapped, closing her eyes.  
"Night what?" J asked.  
"You don't get my nicknames after what just happen. You don't even deserve my love!" She cried.   
Deep deep down, Joker felt sorry. He knew he took it to far, but he needed her in his life so he's going to apologize tomorrow. "Night, baby." J repeated, ignoring her and trying to look tough.  
"Night, Joker."


End file.
